Élève et professeur
by EndolorisSectumsempra
Summary: Quatre ans après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus est toujours à Poudlard, au poste de professeur de potions. Mais une bien curieuse élève arrive un jour à Poudlard. Une élève aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux vert émeraude, avec qui il va bientôt s'attacher...
1. Nouvelle année à Poudlard

Quatre années venaient de s'écouler depuis cette nuit où Franck et Alice Londubat furent tués par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en essayant de sauver leur fils, Neville, et le mage noir détruit. James Potter et Mary MacDonald avaient tous deux déménagé aux États-Unis, après que celui-ci ait été promu à une équipe de Quidditch, et ils venaient d'avoir un fils, appelé Harry. Quant à Severus, qui avait obtenu le poste de professeur de potions, il y était toujours. Quatre années, et le monde des sorciers était en paix, sans les mages noirs qu'étaient les Mangemorts. Fini tous les harcèlements de Lucius pour qu'il rejoigne les Mangemorts. Il pouvait enfin rester neutre en toute tranquillité.

Severus descendit des diligences, tirées par les invisibles Sombrals, ses bagages en main. Le haut et arrogant château Poudlard se dessinait devant lui, ses murs et tours de pierre grattant le ciel, les lumières chatoyantes qui filtraient à travers les fenêtres éclairant le parc de Poudlard, bondé d'élèves et de diligences. Quand tout le monde fut descendu, le bruit des roues de bois claquant sur les pierres put se faire entendre, avant de disparaître au loin. Le parc était plongé dans la pénombre, les ombres des sapins aux hauts cimiers se dessinant sous leurs pas. Severus, le visage recouvert par sa cape noire battant ses pas, se dirigea vers l'entrée du château. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au lac, où il put voir des dizaines de barques flotter sur les eaux glacées, remplies de première année ébahis devant la splendeur du château moyenâgeux. Il n'y prêta guère plus d'attention. Quelques gouttes d'eau fraîche se mirent à tomber du ciel noir et nuageux, avant de laisser place à des cailloux d'eau. Quelques secondes plus tard, la terre était déjà humide et boueuse, et tous les élèves se précipitèrent jusqu'au hall, pour y déposer leurs bagages. Le professeur de potions, fraîchement promu directeur de la noble maison Serpentard, posa les siennes dans un coin, pour prendre le chemin qui menait à la table des professeurs. Déjà, tous les élèves étaient assis, seuls manquaient les première année. Severus prit place à côté du professeur Têtenjoy, professeur qui lui avait arraché le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal des mains cette année encore. La salle vaste était éclairée par plusieurs centaines de longues chandelles brûlantes, et le plafond ensorcelé affichait une douce nuit étoilée, rivalisant avec la nuit pluvieuse d'au-dehors.

Les larges portes de frêne de frêne s'ouvrir à la volée, et tous tournèrent leur tête vers les jeunes futurs sorciers, tout intimidés, qui s'avancèrent, leur regard furetant dans chaque recoin de la Grande Salle, en plein ébahissement devant le plafond, les chandelles, même devant le vieux Choixpeau. Celui-ci, tout fripé et rapiécé de vieux morceaux de tissu, s'anima, ouvrant grand sa bouche. Les première année restèrent presque bouche bée devant sa voix rauque qui se mit à chanter :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les haut-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi,_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur _votre_ tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards _

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. _

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pesant !_

Une véritable ovation résonna à travers la salle, et le Choixpeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables. Minerva McGonagall, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude et d'un haut chapeau noir par-dessus un chignon serré, se plaça à côté du Choixpeau, et déroula un long parchemin où étaient inscrits divers noms. Sa voix stricte et sévère s'éleva à son tour.

–Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et je placerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Dulce, Nellie !

Une petite blonde aux cheveux courts et au teint rose s'avança jusqu'au tabouret, où elle s'assit, tremblante. Quelques secondes plus tard, le chapeau cria : « GRYFFONDOR ! ». Un second tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata, uniquement venant de la table des rouge et or. Quelques élèves plus tard, une autre élève s'avança.

–Evans, Lily !

Une élève avec de longs cheveux roux foncé, un visage fin et souriant aux pommettes saillantes, et surtout, aux yeux vert émeraude. Des yeux ! De véritables joyaux, oui ! De véritables et purs émeraudes. Étrangement, c'est sur elle que Severus daigna poser son regard. Elle était si adorable avec son teint pâle encadré par sa chevelure rousse. Le Choixpeau l'envoya elle aussi à la table des Gryffondor, où elle fut accueillie par le préfet et quelques autres élèves. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la table des professeurs, elle remarqua le regard d'un sombre professeur aux cheveux d'un noir profond, tout comme ses yeux, vides de toute lumière ou toute vie, tout de noir vêtu, au nez crochu, et au visage blanc et sévère. Le regard fixe et inexpressif qu'il lui lançait, elle y répondit par un sourire. Un sourire ! Un sourire qui le laissa raide comme un piquet, cloué sur place. D'habitude, les élèves ne lui lançaient que des regards froids et dégoûtés. Mais elle, cette petite nouvelle appelée Evans, elle lui souriait.

Les arrivées à Gryffondor se terminèrent après Tom Ryan, Mandy Permolle et Mollie Wardrock, qui furent chaleureusement applaudis par Lily et les autres Gryffondor. Après un court discours de Dumbledore, les couverts vides se remplirent de divers mets plus succulents les uns que les autres, ainsi que les plats. Tous se mirent à s'empiffrer, tandis que des formes translucides et argentées traversèrent sol et murs, sous l'œil impressionné des nouveaux élèves. Les fantômes de Poudlard refaisaient leur habituelle danse annuelle. Severus mangea tranquillement, sans se soucier du bruit qui régnait en maître autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à regagner son sinistre bureau dans les cachots de l'école, à la fin du banquet.

Suivant le reste de ses camarades Gryffondor, la petite Lily s'avança d'un pas léger à travers les longs dédales des couloirs, fixant avec émoi les centaines de tableaux accrochés aux murs, aux fantômes qui s'y baladaient ; les escaliers qui se mouvaient en tous sens sous leurs pieds ; même à un curieux être translucide à la tête coiffée d'un chapeau de bouffon à clochettes. L'être, un Polthergeist, flottait dans les airs, et badigeonnait les tableaux de peinture, sous les râlements de leurs habitants. Il se retourna vers les petits Gryffondor, et leur envoya un sourire mesquin, affichant toutes ses dents dans un sourire digne d'un Magyar à pointes. Puis, prenant un air tout innocent, il se plaça au-dessus de leurs têtes pour déverser sur eux sa peinture fraîche et rouge.

–Peeves, arrête ça tout de suite ! Avant que je n'appelle le Baron ! cria le préfet.

Celui-ci soupira, et fit tomber son seau qui alla rouler sur les marches de marbre blanc d'une propreté qui était impeccable avant qu'elles ne soient tachées de rouge. Certains élèves soupiraient, désormais salis de peinture. Mais tous s'avancèrent jusqu'à un haut tableau représentant une dame au ventre corpulent. Le préfet prononça le mot de passe, et la Grosse Dame laissa apparaître un trou béant, dans lequel Lily et les autres Gryffondor purent s'engouffrer. Chaque nouvel élève fut assigné

à une chambre au niveau des première année, et lorsque Lily fut appelée, elle se retrouva dans une vaste pièce aux couleurs rouge et or chatoyantes, où quatre grands lits à baldaquin aux lourds rideaux sombres s'abattant de chaque côté, étaient posés à chaque angle de mur. Un tapis où était cousu un grand lion en posture de combat en fils d'or, égayait le centre de la pièce. Lily se jeta sur le lit du fond, où à son pied était déjà posées sa valise et sa chouette, où elle s'allongea sans gêne, fixant le plafond éclairé par un lustre à chandelles. Le lit était moelleux, confortable, tellement qu'elle manqua de s'y endormir. Mais elle se releva, et prit la poignée de la cage de sa chouette, une belle créature albinos aux yeux rouges qui la fixait étrangement ; et ouvrit la petite porte de barreaux, la laissant s'envoler.

Bientôt, elle fut rejointe dans la chambre vide par deux petites brunettes, et une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. Trois filles qu'elle avait déjà rencontrées lors de la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Toutes se saluèrent, avant d'ouvrir leurs valises au pied de leur lit. Quand elles eurent finit de les déballer, rangeant leurs affaires dans leurs armoires respectives, et qu'elles s'étaient mises en pyjama, elles reprirent place dans le creux de leur lit.

–Je m'appelle Mandy Permolle, commença la fille aux cheveux chocolat et aux yeux noisette.

–Et moi Mollie Wardrock, continua la petite blonde au teint rougissant d'une voix plus timide et enfouie.

–Et moi Lily Evans.

–Et je suis Nellie Dulces..., termina la fille aux cheveux noirs et courts.

Toutes quatre discutèrent jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse si froid malgré la cheminée au feu brûlant, qu'elles se mettent sous la couette. Par hibou, les quatre Gryffondor venaient déjà de recevoir leurs emplois du temps. Lily, excitée comme une puce, s'empressa de lire les cours qu'elle aurait le lendemain.

_Mardi_

_8h : Potions_

_9h : Potions_

_10h : Métamorphose_

_11h : Métamorphose_

_12h : Déjeuner_

_14h : Sortilèges_

_15h : Histoire de la magie_

En lisant son emploi du temps, Lily repensa au curieux professeur tout de noir fait, et à son regard sombre et vide. Se tournant vers ses deux camarades, elle leur demanda :

–Qui était-ce, ce professeur, tout en noir ?

–Tu parles de Snape ? répondit Mollie. C'est le maître des potions et le directeur des Serpentard. Il a pas l'air très sympa... ma sœur dit qu'il favorise toujours sa maison, mais n'arrête pas d'enlever des points aux autres...

Lily déglutit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit, se blottissant dans ses couvertures, bientôt suivie de Mandy et Mollie.

Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla aux aurores pour sa toute première journée de cours. Son premier réflexe fut de prendre un brin de toilette dans la petite salle de bains de leur chambre. Se vêtant de sa robe de sorcière, arborant désormais la cravate rouge et or de sa maison, elle descendit les escaliers de marbre récemment nettoyés des saletés de l'esprit frappeur, suivie de Mandy. Elles furent les premières à arriver, car la Grande Salle était entièrement vide, seulement remplie par les cinq larges tables ainsi que les faisceaux de lumière matinale. Elles s'assirent à leur table, et commencèrent à manger quelques miches de pain frais, reprenant leur discussion de la veille. Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes de la salle claquèrent avec violence dans un grand fracas, les faisant sursauter, et laissant apparaître des vagues de tissu noir virevoltant. Le professeur Snape venait d'arriver, les traits crispés, comme à son habitude. Il ne fit pas attention aux deux jeunes filles, et ne daigna pas même poser le moindre regard sur elles. Au contraire de Lily, qui semblait comme fascinée par le professeur, encore bien jeune, et pourtant si sombre.

Le coup des huit heures sonna, et la Grande Salle se vida peu à peu, jusqu'à devenir morte de toute présence vivante. Les Gryffondor de première année, accompagnés des Serdaigle, se rendirent dans le plus sombre des cachots, celui du maître des potions. Des bocaux remplis de substances douteuses s'alignaient sur les murs ; de petites tables remplissaient la pièce ; un grand bureau s'étalait au fond de la salle de classe ; et une grande armoire était posée contre le mur du fond. Severus arriva, faisant claquer la porte et voler sa cape noire en passant. Il n'emprunta pas quatre chemins, et alla droit au but, dans un long discours empreint de subtilité.

–Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Un silence de mort régnait sur la salle de classe où ne filtrait aucun rayon de lumière. Le regard noir de Severus se baladait dans les moindres recoins, les mains jointes, avant de dégainer sa baguette et de la pointer vers un tableau vierge, où s'afficha bientôt la recette de la potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Les deux heures passèrent, et de chaque minutes qu'elles avaient contenues, aucune ne s'était écoulée sans que le maître des potions n'ôte des points pour diverses raisons à Gryffondor et à Serdaigle. Même à Lily, à son grand dam, même si sa potion était parfaite.

À la fin de la journée, Lily retourna dans son dortoir, pour sa seconde nuit à Poudlard. Tous les cours de la journée, elle les avait avalés avec gourmandise, tant elle était curieuse et avide de savoir magique. Même le cours de potions, elle l'avait adoré. La seule question qui trottait dans sa tête était de savoir pourquoi le professeur Snape était-il si froid et enlevait-il autant de points, même à elle, qui s'était pourtant pas trop mal débrouillée.

–Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander vendredi soir, après le dernier cours qu'on aura : potions, ironisa Mandy.

Et, effectivement, c'est ce que Lily se promit de faire, vendredi soir.

La semaine passa, amenant son lot de surprises en tous genres pour les cours. Décidément, Poudlard dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, même sur ce qu'on lui avait dit. Les cours, Lily les adorait, et elle était rapidement devenue une élève appréciée par les professeurs, tant elle était bonne élève. Même, sans pour autant devenir une insupportable miss je-sais-tout. Seule persistait l'angoisse pesante d'aller retrouver son professeur de potions, maintenant que le cours de celui-ci était terminé. Et elle demeurait là, plantée comme un piquet, devant la porte de la salle de classe.

–Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous restez là, plantée debout comme une pauvre idiote, au lieu de retourner dans la Grande Salle ? demanda-t-il froidement.

–Je... je voulais vous parler..., répondit-elle d'une voix faible et presque angoissée.

Les sourcils noirs de Severus se haussèrent, mais il resta de marbre, devant son bureau.

–Et de quoi ?

–Je... je me demandais,... depuis le jour de la rentrée, je vous vois ôter des points à toutes les maisons, sans véritable raison... même beaucoup à moi...

En guise de réponse, il soupira. Cette petite nouvelle était à l'évidence bien culottée.

–Vous avez l'air de nous détester... tous...

–Brillante déduction, dit-il d'un ton cassant.

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de plus de lui, Lily afficha une petite moue de visage, les bras croisés sur ses livres contre sa poitrine.

–Ce n'est pas grave. Moi, je vous aime quand même.

Et elle partit, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, laissant sur place un Severus Snape surpris, même ébahi.


	2. Réprimandes et punitions

Lors du dîner, Severus ruminait silencieusement tout en mangeant son ragoût de bœuf. À côté de lui, Quirell et Dumbledore parlaient en silence, mais il ne prêta guère attention à leur discussion. Son regard noir se balada parfois vers la table des Gryffondor, en particulier sur un petit groupe de filles de première année, comportant la petite rousse aux yeux d'émeraude. L'arrogante petite rousse aux yeux d'émeraude. Celle qui osait venir le réprimander par rapport à sa manière d'enseigner, pour ensuite se moquer de sa personne en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait bien. Arrogante et impertinente. Elle aurait fait la paire avec les Maraudeurs, tiens. C'était juste dommage qu'elle soit partie bien trop rapidement pour qu'il ne puisse lui enlever quelques bonnes dizaines de points.

Lily, assise avec ses amies, mangeait tranquillement son repas, un livre sur les potions sur les genoux, qu'elle lisait avec avidité. Ses iris verts se dirigeaient parfois vers son professeur de potions, et son regard noir lui arrachait parfois un sourire amusé. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude qu'on lui dise qu'on l'appréciait. Mais quand on lui disait, il n'appréciait pas plus. Mais quel était donc ce bougre ?

Mandy, tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Severus pour s'assurer qu'il ne regardait pas, se pencha vers Lily, pour chuchoter à son oreille :

–Alors, ton plan qui puait la bouse de dragon, comment il s'est déroulé tout à l'heure ?

–Raté. Il n'a pas vraiment eu l'air d'apprécier...

Lily se risqua de jeter un nouveau regard à son professeur de potions, qui lui aussi, la fixait, mais bien plus durement. Espérant presque adoucir son regard, elle lui sourit, mais son doux sourire parfaitement angélique et innocent n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

À la fin du repas de midi, Lily sortit de la Grande Salle, accompagnée de Molly. Peeves se dirigeait vers une fenêtre, passant au travers comme l'on pouvait passer au travers d'un rideau d'eau, divers instruments de guerre en main. Alors qu'elle était en grande discussion avec son amie, une voix sombre et lugubre l'appela.

–Miss Evans, venez dans mon bureau.

Lorsque l'interpellée se retourna, elle vit avec crainte son professeur, qui arborait un mi-sourire cynique. Déglutissant, Molly lui souhaitant un sombre bonne chance au creux de l'oreille avant de regagner l'étage, elle le suivit, sur ses talons, vers son bureau, situé dans le plus profond et le plus sombre des cachots.

–Fermez la porte, lui ordonna-t-il froidement en s'asseyant à son bureau. Il se trouve que j'ai réfléchi. Par rapport à tout à l'heure. Et à votre fuite soudaine.

Lily se tut, attendant que le verdict tombe.

–Et j'ai décidé d'enlever quinze points à Gryffondor, et de vous donner deux semaines de retenue.

–Mais pourquoi, qu'ais-je donc fait ? répliqua-t-elle, indignée.

–Parce que vous vous permettez d'entrer dans mon bureau, hautaine et arrogante, pour vous permettre de vous moquer de ma personne, et en plus me faire la morale ! De plus, sans même assumer vos actes, vous vous sauvez en prenant vos jambes à votre cou ! Et si vous croyez qu'au dîner, je n'ai pas vu vos sourires en coin et vos regards moqueurs dirigés vers moi...

Le teint pâle de Lily vira au rouge pivoine, aussi bien de colère que d'indignation. Bien qu'elle tentait de garder son sang-froid, une vague de colère se faisait entendre dans sa voix.

–Mais en quoi je me suis moquée de vous ? Je vous ai seulement dit que je vous appréciai... !

Severus lui répondit par un regard noir, les ongles s'enfonçant avec force dans le creux de sa paume. Inspirant d'un grand trait, il fit signe à Lily de s'asseoir sur la chaise de pin en face de son bureau. Elle s'exécuta, d'un pas raide, attendant que le verdict tombe. Severus ouvrit son tiroir dans un grincement sec, sortant un rouleau de parchemin jaunâtre, mais propre. Il saisit au vol une longue plume de corbeau, dont il trempa le bec dans de l'encre noire, pour griffonner sur le parchemin, d'une écriture fine et délicate. Puis, il se leva sans un mot, enroulant la missive d'une cordelette, l'accrochant à la patte d'un corbeau, qui s'envola par l'une des meurtrières.

Le professeur se rassit tranquillement, les yeux toujours rivés sur la jeune fille, qui attendant sciemment, encore. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres, laissant présager le pire.

–Vous viendrez en retenue, demain, à huit heures tapantes. Et vous la ferez avec moi. Nous verrons bien si vous m'aimerez toujours autant après ça.

Lily soupira intérieurement, pour se relever. Elle se posta à la droite de la chaise de bureau de son maître des potions, au lieu de se diriger vers la porte. Elle se pencha même vers lui pour déposer un fin baiser sur sa joue creuse, anguleuse et glacée, un soubresaut léger parcourant le corps de l'homme.

–Faîtes ce que vous voulez, dîtes ce que vous voulez, moi je vous aime quand même...

Un sourire jovial et chaleureux retraça les joues pâles de son visage angélique, contrastant avec le visage froid et peu accueillant, au pâle terne comme un mort, où son sourire narquois s'élargit un peu plus.

–Vous venez de gagner un mois de retenue de plus. Faîtes ce que vous voulez, dîtes ce que vous voulez, mais moi, je continuerai quand même..., acheva-t-il avec sarcasme. Vous commencez plutôt bien votre scolarité à Poudlard.

Elle baissa la tête, désespérée, avant de reprendre le chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor, laissant là Severus, qui se mit à sortir une liasse de parchemins pour se mettre à les corriger.

Le lendemain matin, la sonnerie retentissante de la cloche de l'école réveilla Lily aux aurores. Les cheveux en bataille, elle alla s'habiller de son habituelle tenue de Gryffondor, aux couleurs rouges et or chaleureuses tranchant avec le simple noir du reste de ses vêtements. Ses longs cheveux soigneusement coiffés en une queue, elle sortit des dortoirs, sans attendre les trois autres qui s'habillaient toujours. En chemin, elle croisa Filch, qui courait en hurlant derrière Peeves, le regard plein de haine, entièrement trempé. Sans y prêter plus d'attention, bien qu'un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres, Lily se rendit dans la Grande Salle, déjà regorgeant d'élèves bavards et bruyants.

Après un petit-déjeuner copieux, Lily sortit de la Grande Salle, bien avant tout le monde. Elle était même probablement la seule à être sortie. À sa montre, il lui restait encore dix minutes pour se rendre dans les cachots. Ne traînant pas, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers en colimaçon qui donnaient sur le bureau de la Terreur des Cachots. Lorsqu'elle entra, les premiers mots du maître des potions furent les ordres qui lui dirent de s'asseoir, accompagnés des corvées de sa retenue : récurer à fond les cachots, les murs, le sol, les tables, les chaudrons. À peine eut-il achevé ses paroles qu'une serpillière, un chiffon, et un seau d'eau apparurent sur le seuil de la porte qui donnait sur la salle de classe.

« En espérant que vous arrêterez d'être aussi insolente », avait-il ajouté. Lily s'était immédiatement mise à l'ouvrage, récurant chaque parcelle crasseuse de mur, chacun recoin, chaque anse de chaudron, chaque angle de table. Au bout d'une heure, elle était déjà épuisée, sous le regard strict de son professeur. Elle ne le laisserait pas voir sa fatigue.

–On dirait que vous êtes fatiguée. Ne venez pas vous plaindre, je vous avait prévenue.

–Je ne suis pas fatiguée, et je le pense encore, répliqua-t-elle.

–Sale petite peste insolente, cracha-t-il.

La rouquine fut piquée au vif, son teint rougissant de colère. Elle finit son travail calmement et silencieusement, se taisant, avant de sortir de la salle et de quitter les cachots, sous les ordres de Severus.


	3. Halloween

Durant un mois, Lily passait ses samedis dans les cachots, épuisée, à récurer les murs, gratter les chaudrons, astiquer les tables, leur arrachant leur crasse, leur mousse de potion ratée, leur rouille, leur poussière. Chaque samedi soir, elle revenait, le front moite de sueur chaude, les cheveux ébouriffés, le sourire narquois de Severus Snape encore gravé dans son esprit pour de longues heures. Et elle était contrainte de se jeter sous une douche glacée, pour nettoyer ses joues et mains noires, au lieu de se jeter sous sa couette pour le repos.

Et Severus, quant à lui, restait assis à son bureau, bien et confortablement calé au fond d'un bon fauteuil de cuir rouge, narguant rien que de cette position la pauvre Lily, obligée de rester debout, le visage transpirant, les vêtements sales. Et il continuait, le sifflement de l'eau sur le feu déchirant sournoisement ses tympans, le cognement cristallin de la cuillère contre la porcelaine résonant également dans ses oreilles lorsque Severus se permettait de se servir une bonne tasse de thé bien chaude.

Il l'énervait, il lui tapait sur le système, il faisait siffler ses nerfs. Toujours à la narguer, à tout faire pour la mettre en colère. Mais malgré tout, elle s'attachait à lui. Un peu trop. À chaque fois qu'elle quittait son cachot, c'était une étrange tristesse qui l'empoignait. Cet attachement n'était pas si horrible. Même, pour être sûr que son pauvre martyr s'attache autant à elle, elle continuait, évidemment, à le provoquer, à l'embrasser sur la joue avant de partir.

Le pauvre Severus était excédé. Chaque samedi, elle venait, tout sourire, et tout sourire, elle s'en allait. Sans jamais omettre de déposer un fin baiser tendre sur sa joue, à son insu et à son grand dam, alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de siroter son thé. C'était une véritable furie, un vrai parasite, une sale petite peste arrogante, juste bonne à lui pourrir la vie. Et pourtant... il finissait par s'attacher à elle. Lily Evans devenait une fille joyeuse, attachante et pleine de vie à ses yeux. Non ! Il ne pouvait penser une telle chose, lui, le sinistre professeur de potions, la Terreur des Cachots, le terrible Severus Snape, au cœur de pierre. Il ne pouvait s'attacher à cette petite créature rousse. Ainsi, c'était donc vrai. Ce qu'il se racontait, surtout auprès de ces idiots de Moldus, croyant que la magie était mal. Les roux étaient réellement des créatures diaboliques infernales.

Et là, de toute évidence, il l'attendait, avachit dans un fauteuil de chintz, buvant une tasse de thé acide de citron. Le visage strict, ses mains crispées sur les bras de son fauteuil. Une main assurée frappa soudainement à sa porte, alors qu'il sortait un vieux rouleau de parchemin d'un tiroir. Une tignasse rousse entra par l'entrebâillement de la porte, une sacoche sur l'épaule. Sans aucune gêne, Lily entra, tout sourire, pour se poster devant son bourreau.

–Vous n'avez donc jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur le visage d'ange calme de la jeune Gryffondor, qui se balançait d'avant en arrière sur la pointe de ses pieds. Le professeur se mit à tapoter le bureau du bout de ses doigts, lèvres serrées.

–Oui, je sais. Mais, comme cela fait plus d'un mois que l'on se côtoie, et que nous sommes maintenant comme deux vieux bons amis, je savais que vous alliez fermer les yeux, et me pardonner !

Lèvres haussées, laissant presque apercevoir ses dents jaunâtres, Severus jeta son parchemin sur le bois du bureau, pour se relever d'un coup. Un sourire aux lèvres, manquant de se tordre de rire, la jeune rouquine se recula, glissant presque sur les dalles du sol de pierre, alors que l'homme en noir se dirigeait vers elle. Fermement, il empoigna le col de sa robe entre ses doigts, alors qu'elle s'était plaquée contre un rebord de table resplendissant.

–J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos sornettes de gamine puérile et insolente ! Alors si vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse virer de ce château, vous avez plutôt intérêt à calmer votre joie.

Mais Lily, même si le nez crochu du maître des potions se collait presque à son petit nez en trompette, gardait son sourire espiègle.

–Mais je vous aime bien..., chuchota-t-elle. Qui aime bien châtie bien.

Severus soupira comme un bœuf, fermant les yeux pour ne pas exploser de colère, malgré son tempérament d'un calme froid. Lentement, il la dévisagea, avant de ne se remettre.

–Et qu'est-ce que vous aimez tant, chez moi ?

Durant une fraction de seconde, Lily sembla réfléchir.

–C'est difficile... est-ce que si je vous demandais le pourquoi du pourquoi vous aimez vos cachots, ou vos potions, vous sauriez me répondre ? Disons que... si, je vous aime bien. Vous êtes un grand sorcier. Vous êtes drôle, sans le vouloir parfois, mais surtout par votre ironie. Si certains ont peur de votre regard noir, ou de vos colères, moi, je vous trouve mignon comme ça... et puis, vous semblez bien m'aimer aussi... vous êtes attachant, en faite...

Un regard noir ! Peut-être comme celui qu'il lui jetait à cet instant précis. À ce même instant, il sembla presque sur le point de laisser ses nerfs lâcher, craquer. Mais il relâcha sa main, soupirant une nouvelle fois.

–Sortez.

–J'ai le droit d'aller au festin d'Halloween ? demanda la Gryffondor d'un ton surpris.

–Oui, allez vous-en, quittez ces cachots ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacé.

Lily se détacha de la table avec lassitude, devant sa colère, avant de quitter la classe d'un pas morne, le regard presque attristé. Peut-être était-elle allée trop loin. Après tout, elle ne savait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi froid, distant et insondable...

Dans la Grande Salle, au beau milieu de la soirée, au beau milieu d'un nuages de chauves-souris noires et minuscules, au beau milieu d'un plafond de citrouilles oranges et grimaçantes, au beau milieu d'une foule en délire, qui criait et dévorait des plats sucrés en croquant à pleines dents dans différentes sucreries, Lily était avachie sur sa table, se tenant la tête. Mandy, qui avait rapidement fini par devenir sa meilleure, se pencha vers elle, l'air inquiet en voyant sa mine grise.

–Ça va pas Lily ?

Faiblement, elle releva la tête, croquant à peine dans son Fondant au Chaudron.

–Nan.

Mandy essaya pendant de longues minutes à essayer de savoir ce qu'il c'était passé, mais sans succès. Lily avait fini par se lever, son visage et sa gorge ne demandant qu'à prendre une bonne bouffée de l'air glacé de l'extérieur, sans se soucier de la chaise vide de la table des professeurs, ni de la main de son amie qui essayait de la retenir. Elle sortit, à pas lent, pour reposer son dos contre un sapin noir et solide, dont l'odeur forte remontait à ses narines, se mêlant à l'odeur de la nuit, dont les reflets opalins caressaient la surface lisse et calme de l'eau du Lac Noir. D'ici, elle entendait les sirènes, leur chant calme et doux, mélancolique et nostalgique, surgir des profondeurs, des abysses du lac. Longtemps, elle se laissa bercer par cette symphonie, des larmes lui remontant aux yeux sans savoir pourquoi. La musique. C'était tout.

Lily se laissa tellement aller, laissant ses tympans se noyer dans les notes calmes et froides, emportant avec eux son esprit, qu'elle n'entendit pas le craquement de feuilles mortes derrière elle, surgissant des ténèbres implacables de la Forêt Interdite. Un grognement vint pourtant chatouiller ses oreilles, un souffle faisant virevolter sa tignasse rousse ombrée par la nuit. Un filet de bave chaude et blanche coula sur sa manche, mais lorsqu'elle eut le temps de se retourner, ce ne fut que pour voir un long museau gris sortir d'un buisson épais, orné de dizaines de crocs sales et tranchants. Il reniflait, pointait son museau humide sur elle.

Un seul et unique hurlement, strident et puissant, put sortir de sa gorge. Lily tomba en arrière, sur ses coudes, alors que le loup-garou s'avançait vers elle, le dos voûté, enfonçant ses griffes dans la terre humide. Ses yeux noirs et petits la fixaient, des filets de bave coulant dans sa gueule, s'apprêtant à déchiqueter son corps en levant un bras vers elle, poussant un rugissement bestial puant le sang et le loup.

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse poser une patte au sol, un éclair rouge vif le frappa en plein torse, suivi d'un bleu, d'un vert, tous sur le même point de fuite. Le lycanthrope alla valser derrière, atterrissant dans un buisson. Il trembla, signe de la réussite du sortilège d'Homomorphus, pour s'enfuir dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

En se retournant, Lily, tremblante de la tête au pied, reconnut au-dessus d'elle la stature hautaine de Snape, la baguette toujours pointée sur l'endroit précis qu'avait occupé le loup-garou. Le visage aussi immuable qu'un masque mortuaire, il souleva Lily, la prenant dans ses bras sans le moindre effort à fournir. Sous son regard surpris, elle le laissa se diriger jusqu'au château.

–Sombre idiote. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de vous promener près de la Forêt Interdite ?! Vous auriez dû être au festin d'Halloween !

–Je... ne sais pas.

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Il avait eu raison d'elle. Elle était puérile. Pourtant, malgré le confortable de la position, au lieu de se blottir calmement contre lui en attendant le sommeil, elle releva la tête vers lui.

–Merci.

–De quoi ?

–De m'avoir sauvée.

–Vous auriez préféré que je vous laisse crever ? dit-il durement.

–Alors, je ne suis plus la sale petite peste arrogante ? se risqua-t-elle.

Arrivé au ras de l'enceinte du château, Severus se posa sur un banc de pierre qui longeait le mur. Il fixa devant lui, dans un néant insondable. Lily tenta un nouveau risque suicidaire en se posant contre lui.

–Alors ?

–Vous êtes toujours une petite peste insolente. Mais c'est pour cela que en fin de compte, je vous aime bien.

Malgré son ton rude, ses paroles douces arrachèrent un sourire vainqueur à Lily. Contre toute attente, Severus la serra contre elle. Cette petite peste. Elle avait fini par réussi à briser sa carapace métallique contre le monde et ses attaques. C'était la première fois qu'il s'attachait autant à quelqu'un. Surtout une petite Gryffondor qui n'avait cessé de le provoquer pendant deux mois.


	4. Une lettre

Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis cette soirée d'Halloween. Lily avait grandi. Elle était en troisième année, et était toujours la brillante élève appréciée des professeurs. Surtout auprès du maître des potions, avec qui elle avait noué des liens, toujours un peu plus forts. Ils étaient deux amis. Et même malgré la petite dizaine d'années qui les séparait, cette amitié perdurait. Il l'aidait, parfois, dans ses devoirs. L'accompagnait à la bibliothèque. Parfois, juste pour l'énerver, le provoquer, elle lui faisait la lecture alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se coucher. Différents livres Moldus, surtout. Les plus grandes lectures Moldues, comme le _Seigneur des Anneaux, _ou du Edgar Allan Poe, qui était plus au goût du sombre homme. Qu'elle le provoque de la sorte, ne lui importait plus tant que ça. C'était devenu une habitude autant chez l'un que chez l'autre. Avec Lily, cette petite Gryffondor insolente, il ne s'ennuyait pas.

Non, surtout lorsqu'elle « pétait une durite » selon ses propres termes. Cela lui prenait, parfois, de se prendre la tête avec d'autres filles, de n'importe quelle maison, et de finir par se battre en duel avec elles. Severus devait toujours lui faire la morale après ça. Mais, malgré tout, il ne savait jamais pourquoi autant de duels et de colère. La source de tout ceci lui était inconnue. Mais, bien sûr, cela ne convenait guère à Lily, qui ne cessait de répliquer : « Qu'entends-je ? Serait-ce le professeur le plus immoral de tout Poudlard qui ose me faire la morale ? ». Bien sûr, tout ceci continuait.

Lily prenait du caractère. Un peu trop, même. Elle était encore loin de la crise d'adolescence. Elle était plutôt la très jeune adolescente qui commençait à prendre des formes, des courbes, à grandir, à devenir une femme. « Les hormones ! » lui avait soupiré, craché Severus un jour alors qu'elle lui faisait encore un scandale parce qu'elle ressortait, vainqueur, d'un énième duel de sorcellerie. Elle avait même l'air de se battre avec acharnement, pour les gagner, ces duels. Treize ans et elle était bien moins tendre qu'un troupeau de loups-garous enragés.

D'ailleurs, ce fut une nouvelle soirée qu'ils passèrent ensemble. Ils la passait à préparer des potions, des examens. C'était une froide soirée d'hiver. La neige, calme et douce, tombait en gros flocons dans le parc de Poudlard, désormais aussi blanc que le néant. Et pourtant si agréable au regard. Lily était revenue de ce parc justement, les mains dans des moufles, un bonnet sur la tête et les oreilles par dessus sa tignasse rousse récemment coupée aux épaules, et sa cravate troquée pour une écharpe rouge et or. Et elle était couverte d'une épaisse couche de neige blanche, sur son front, sur ses épaules, sur le bout de son nez.

Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, comme à l'accoutumée. Et lorsque Lily s'apprêta à partir, comme Severus le croyait, elle se jeta dans ses bras, tout sourire. Elle se serrait tellement fort contre lui qu'il était étonné qu'elle n'enroule pas ses jambes autour de sa taille.

–Joyeux anniversaire professeur...

Severus en resta figé. C'était vrai. Il avait complètement oublié. Aujourd'hui était le neuf janvier. Le jour maudit de son anniversaire. Plus lentement que pour se coller à lui, elle s'en détacha. De la poche de sa cape, la jeune rousse sortit un lourd paquet de papier vert émeraude et gris argent, qu'elle tendit d'un sourire innocent à Severus, qui restait là, lèvres scellées, à déchirer lentement le papier. Un livre. Non, deux livres. Le second était plus petit. Le premier était un manuel de potions. Vu la couverture rugueuse et marron, et les lettrines, et les potions au premier coup d'œil, c'était un livre qui datait de plusieurs siècles. Étonnant.

Le second était un album à la reliure de cuir. Rempli de photographies, toutes différentes. Mais toutes portant sur lui et Lily. Trois ans défilaient sous ses yeux noirs, devant les photographies soignées, propres, et distinctes.

–Alors ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il ne savait que répondre. Severus restait quand même le sombre professeur, le lugubre professeur, au cœur de pierre, la Terreur des cachots ! Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier cette attention.

–Eh bien... merci...

–Ça fait vingt-et-un ans ? Je me trompe ? J'ai trouvé un document, complètement par hasard, qui le disait...

Severus acquiesça.

–Si vous voulez, il y a un gâteau préparé par les elfes. Tout Poudlard est invité à le manger en votre honneur...

Bien sûr, elle plaisantait. Et elle riait en voyant le visage de Severus, indéchiffrable. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit, laissant là le malheureux professeur Snape, qui, dès que la Gryffondor était sortie, s'était mis à feuilleter ses deux cadeaux. Il n'avait jamais su que faire lorsqu'on souhaitait joyeux Noël, joyeuses Pâques, bonne année, joyeux anniversaire. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il recevait un cadeau, et qu'on lui souhaitait son anniversaire. Du moins, à part si on comptait les coups bas des Maraudeurs.

Trois ans. Tout changeait tellement. Lily Evans n'était plus la sale petite peste insolente, elle était _sa _ petite peste insolente. Lui n'était plus à temps complet le maître des potions froid, grincheux, sans cœur, qui ne riait jamais. Quand elle était là, il riait, il souriait, il n'était plus indifférent, il n'était plus de marbre.

Severus Snape changeait. Cette élève toute pleine de vie et de rire avait un pouvoir sur lui. Elle arrivait à faire de lui quelqu'un de plus joyeux. Elle arrivait même à lui faire oublier les Maraudeurs (indirectement, bien sûr, elle ne les connaissait pas, et ne les connaîtrait jamais). Ainsi que toutes les crasses qu'ils avaient pu lui faire.

Ce qui ne faisait pas pour autant de lui un benêt joyeux et guimauve qui souhaite semer l'amour et la paix sur son passage. Ni quelqu'un qui chercherait le grand amour auprès du quel il pourrait vivre heureux à jamais avec une ribambelle d'enfants qui courraient dans le salon. Severus était simplement quelqu'un de plus ouvert. Mais simplement et uniquement avec elle.

Severus n'était pas près de connaître les peines de cœur, pour sûr. Qu'est-ce que c'était, aussi, l'amour ? À part le plus imbécile des sentiments ? Celui qui rendait totalement crétin et benêt selon lui ? Rien du tout. Bien sûr, quelques rares, très rares filles, de chez Serpentard, avaient tenté de l'approcher, dans son adolescence. Elles étaient ressorties traumatisées à vie devant ses crises de colère. Évidemment, juste après une énième attaque des Maraudeurs, il ne fallait pas venir le chercher. L'amour ne servait à rien.

À la fin de l'année, Lily revint dans le bureau de Severus. Elle frappa d'un poing tremblant. Oui, parce que maintenant elle frappait à la porte. Elle n'avait pas l'air de sortir d'un nouveau duel avec n'importe qui. Pas avec ces cernes noires, ce teint blafard, ces yeux larmoyants, ces membres tremblants, cet air épuisé qui luttait désespérément contre le sommeil. À peine Severus eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la porte et de détailler son état qu'elle se jeta contre lui, pour fondre en larmes.

–Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas...

Severus ne savait qui elle suppliait de la sorte. En descendant sa main jusqu'à la sienne, il sentit pourtant un papier épais, qu'il prit. Une lettre.


	5. Pas de honte

Le temps passait. Trop vite. Il s'écoulait, sans qu'on ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour arrêter sa course folle. On pouvait toujours essayer de le retenir. Mais ses pieds n'étant que vent, on ne pouvait l'attraper pour que tout s'arrête. C'était comme pour les larmes. Elles coulaient, sans arrêt, inépuisables, douloureuses. Une force inconnue et invisible les arrachait des yeux. Comme pour Lily. Elle avait longtemps pleuré, angoissé, tétanisée. Et durant deux ans, elle resta dans les bras de Severus Snape, à se faire bercer, s'enroulant elle-même dans les pans de sa cape, blottie contre son torse. Elle était consolée comme une enfant. Après tout, même à quinze ans, c'était ce qu'elle était.

Six mois passés à pleurer en silence. Mais elle avait continué. Continué d'étudier, de travailler, de vivre. Seul Severus était au courant de la lettre qu'elle avait reçue. Une lettre, banale d'apparence, déchirée par les mains de Lily. Elle s'était empressée de l'ouvrir, pour la lire. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ses parents depuis un an. Elle était rongée par l'inquiétude. Mais ce n'était pas une lettre de ses parents.

Lily frappa à la porte de Severus, encore, comme chaque jour de la semaine, chaque semaine du mois, chaque mois de l'année. Puis, elle ouvrit. La nuit venait de tomber, ce qui ne provoqua pas un grand changement dans les ténèbres du cachot. Cheveux mi-longs noués en catogan sur sa nuque, lèvres formant un pâle sourire sur son visage de jeune femme, vêtue d'une chemise blanche accompagnée d'une cravate rouge et or et d'un pantalon noir et étroit, tenant une pile de livres et de parchemins contre sa poitrine, Lily entra. Ils se saluèrent mutuellement, alors qu'elle déposa ses manuels aux reliures de cuir sombre sur le bureau. Severus tenait à l'aider pour ses BUSE. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs.

Ils parlèrent de potion Tue-Loup, de sortilèges d'Aguamenti, de sortilèges de Draconifors, des Détraqueurs et des Inferi, et de tout autres sujets relatant les cours de ces cinq dernières années, pendant deux bonnes heures. Parfois, professeur qu'il était, Severus lui glissait bon nombre de « nouveautés » sur ces cours, qui lui permettraient d'avoir d'encore meilleures notes, que Lily prenait grand soin de noter sur ses parchemins. Au bout de ces deux heures, Lily rangea tout ce matériel dans un coin, pour commencer l'habituelle discussion entre l'élève et le professeur.

–Vous allez bien ?

–Professeur, ça fait deux ans que vous me posez cette question plusieurs fois par jour...

C'était un nouveau sentiment pour lui. L'inquiétude envers autrui. Avant, il se demandait toujours « Autrui ? Qui est ce Autrui ? Je ne suis inquiet que pour moi-même ». Un faible sentiment d'égoïsme, pour lui, Severus Snape, celui qui n'avait jamais eu à craindre pour les autres. Maintenant, il était inquiet pour Lily Evans. Cette enfant de treize ans qui avait frôlé la dépression nerveuse, rien que par une lettre. Une lettre brûlante d'un feu démoniaque.

–Oui, je sais. Car cela fait déjà deux ans que vous avez reçu cette lettre. Cette lettre qui vous annonçait la mort prématurée de votre sœur, Pétunia, dont la raison était d'ailleurs inconnue.

–Oui, et aussi qu'à la fin de mes études à Poudlard, je devrais quitter l'Angleterre pour la France, pour aller y travailler..., rajouta-t-elle d'une mine sombre.

–C'est d'ailleurs ça que je veux que vous m'expliquiez. Pourquoi vos parents veulent vous envoyer en France, alors que vous êtes libre de choisir le travail que vous voulez, et où vous voudrez ?

La rouquine baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait pas continuer cette discussion. Pétunia était morte. Elle savait pourquoi. Elle était blessée. Ce souvenir cuisant, ce deuil infernal lui était encore trop douloureux. Pourtant, Severus lui-même savait la jalousie que Pétunia Evans avait porté à sa petite sœur, car elle était sorcière, et elle une Moldue. Lily le lui avait dit. Mais elle l'aimait quand même, même si elle était une Moldue. Même si elle la détestait.

–Je devrais quitter l'Angleterre. Pour la France. Je ne pourrai pas revenir.

–Pourquoi ?

–Parce que mes parents se sont toujours battus pour nous offrir le meilleur, à moi et à ma sœur, parce que les tensions entre les Moldus et les sorciers en ce moment sont tellement fortes qu'ils n'arrivent même pas à communiquer avec moi, et que c'est un miracle qu'ils aient réussi à trouver du travail pour moi, Sang-de-Bourbe, alors que je suis censée me retrouver sur un trot...

–Ne vous insultez pas de Sang-de-Bourbe ! la coupa Severus, offusqué. Vous êtes loin d'être ça. Vous êtes brillante, vous avez un avenir à saisir, et peu importe ces conneries de sang. Vous n'êtes pas une créature, une chose, un tas de boue. Vous êtes une femme qui va aller jusqu'au bout, peu importe les deuils.

Lily se jeta dans ses bras, envoyant se briser contre le sol de pierre une fiole vide sur laquelle Severus passa l'éponge, en la serrant contre lui. Femme, peu importe son âge, elle restait pour l'instant une enfant qui avait besoin d'aide. Et il était là. Oui, les tensions entre les Moldus et les sorciers étaient extrêmement fortes ces derniers temps. Lily ne pourrait même pas rentrer chez ses parents pour les vacances d'été. Mais Severus s'était arrangé pour ça. Elle viendrait chez lui, la seule personne qui pouvait l'héberger,à Spinner's End.

Une nouvelle fois, ils se quittèrent, chacun regagnant sa chambre. Lily accrocha ses livres à l'aide d'une lanière de cuir chaud. La peau de son visage pâle sèche de larmes, elle rentra dans son dortoir. Ses trois colocataires de chambre, Mandy, Molly, et Nellie, étaient là. Elles aussi, avaient grandi. Nellie était la plus grande de taille, du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt, et avait le visage et le nez pointus, la poitrine rebondie, la taille fine, les cheveux noirs et courts. Molly était la grande timide, visage tendu sous sa frange canari, le visage ovale, et avait des yeux ronds et noisette, le dos courbé par une mauvaise scoliose, qui lui donnait l'air recroquevillé sur elle-même. Mandy était tout son contraire. Grande, hautaine, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres qui ne s'effaçait jamais, pas même lorsqu'elle se lavait les dents, la poitrine ronde, le nez en trompette relevé, sa longue chevelure chocolat tombant avec légèreté dans son dos, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Dans tous les groupes de filles, il y avait toujours celle qui était appelée « l'amie perverse ». Cette amie, c'était Mandy. D'ailleurs, au lieu de se croiser les bras, à cet instant, elle se tordait les doigts. Lily, qui s'était mise en pyjama, ne put que remarquer le comportement impatient de sa meilleure amie, qui semblait se retenir.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mandy ?

Mandy releva brusquement la tête vers la rousse. Elle craqua. Elle se leva d'un bond, faisant craquer le bois du lit, pour sauter sur son matelas, faisant grincer les ressorts, serrant un oreiller contre elle.

–TOM M'A INVITÉE ! TOM M'A INVITÉE ! TOM M'A INVITÉE !

Nellie prit son propre oreiller et se cacha en dessous, pour éclater de rire. Il était devenu connu dans le petit groupe que Mandy Permolle était amoureuse du préfet Gryffondor, Tom Ryan. Lily s'était longtemps demandé combien de temps encore allait-il attendre pour enfin lui demander une sortie avec elle. Mandy s'arrêta en voyant Nellie. Elle s'en offusqua, s'asseyant sur son dos sous ses cambrements de fureur.

–Jalouse ! Avoue-le, tu es jalouse car toi tu n'as pas de rendez-vous !

Avant que Nellie ne puisse se débarrasser de son poids sur son dos, Mandy se jeta sur le lit voisin, s'enroulant dans sa couette rouge sombre. Comme pour éviter de se faire crier dessus, elle se tourna vers Lily, souriant malicieusement.

–Nellie, on sait, elle est pas amoureuse. Molly, elle est amoureuse d'un Poufsouffle au nom trop compliqué pour que je m'en souvienne. Mais toi, de qui tu es amoureuse ? Et n'essaye pas de te défiler !

Lily resta figée, à regarder Mandy, qui était juste à côté d'elle. Devait-elle réellement le dire ? Après tout, ce serait infidèle de sa part, ses trois amies lui ayant toujours tout dit sur leur vie amoureuse. Nellie et les tentatives de séduction des garçons, alors qu'elle ne croyait même pas en l'amour. Molly et ses problèmes de complexion. Mandy et... ses fantasmes les plus tordus sur Tom. Décidément, elle était obligée. C'était à son tour de cracher le morceau. Elle regarda une dernière fois les trois filles avant de se lancer, se craquant les doigts.

–Eh bien... si je dois vraiment l'avouer... du professeur Snape...

Elle ne sa cacha pas sous son oreiller. Elle n'avait pas à avoir honte d'aimer un professeur. Mais Nellie cracha sa potion Calmante pour les Nerfs, sur le tapis, pour se laisser aller dans un nouveau fou rire. Lily la fusilla du regard. Elle essaya de chercher du réconfort auprès de la fautive, mais elle aussi semblait vouloir rire.

–Tu es sérieuse ?

–Et pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? s'irrita-t-elle. D'accord, j'ai quinze ans, je suis une élève, et lui c'est mon professeur, mais et alors ? Je sais qu'il n'a pas à m'aimer, mais il y a des tas de filles qui sont déjà tombées amoureuses d'un prof, mais ça n'a duré que quelques jours, mais moi ça fait cinq ans que je suis amoureuse de lui, et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer !

À sa grande surprise, Mandy sourit. D'un sourire à mi-chemin entre la compassion et son habituel rictus provocateur. Elle se posa contre son oreiller, après avoir envoyé balader Nellie lorsqu'elle avait répliqué : « J'ai dû mal à imaginer Snape et toi partager le même lit... ».

–C'est mignon. Adorable. La petite élève amoureuse de son prof de potions, lui murmura-t-elle. Non, sérieusement, oui. Après, si tu veux commencer à lui faire des avances, non non, tais-toi, un jour tu lui en feras sois en sûre ; il va falloir attendre encore deux petits années, mais à part ça... tu peux toujours essayer de le séduire discrètement... ou tiens, essaye les fantasmes, c'est bon pour l'imagination et la libido !

–Mais je n'ai pas envie de fantasmer sur lui ! s'indigna-t-elle.

–Chut. Crois-moi, j'en fais souvent avec Tom, et je suis parfaitement prête à sortir avec lui. Tu as juste à t'imaginer dans ton lit... seule... et puis là il arrive... complètement dénudé... et vous continuez pour une nuit torride... , et puis, il n'a que vingt-trois ans..., lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Lily eut le visage entier frappé au fer rouge. Mandy éclata de rire, avant d'éteindre la lumière. Elle l'aurait volontiers frappée juste pour ça. Mais elle préféra s'endormir, les joues empourprées. S'endormir en pensant à son protecteur, Severus Snape. Celui qui lui séchait ses larmes, la consolait, la calmait lorsqu'elle piquait des crises, lorsqu'elle allait trop loin. Celui qui était toujours là pour elle, malgré le sale caractère qu'il avait.


	6. Quelle chambre ?

La fenêtre, grande ouverte, laissa échapper un long courant d'air glacial et des centaines de faisceaux de lumière bleutée. La fenêtre claqua durement, en cadence, contre son bois. Les rideaux voletèrent, comme pris dans une tornade. Et Lily dormait, le visage tendu, les sourcils froncés, la main serrée, tellement que ses jointures en devinrent blancs. Elle dormait sans sentir la main puissante qui glissait de son bras pendant jusqu'à ses hanches rondes. Les doigts fins et glacés qui couraient sur sa peau, la faisant frissonner. Elle finit par frémir des paupières, lentement, calme dans sa solitude. Elle ouvrit pleinement les yeux, pour sentir deux mains tirer sur son pantalon de pyjama.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous l'effet de la stupeur qui la saisit violemment en reconnaissant Severus Snape, à genoux devant elle, les yeux noirs brûlants d'excitation, un sourire narquois barrant son visage blanc. Elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il lui arracha totalement son pantalon, et même le sien, continuant de lui ôter ses vêtements, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent entièrement nus. Lily se laissa faire lorsqu'il grimpa à califourchon sur son bassin, capturant sa mâchoire d'une poigne d'acier froid, pour déposer un rude baiser sur ses lèvres roses. Au contraire, elle le serra plus fort contre elle. Lily soupirait de plaisir, soufflant son nom, sous ses baisers.

–_Abracadabra, romps-moi ce charme ! _murmura une voix féminine à son oreille.

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était dans son lit, allongée, les jambes prisonnières dans sa couette enroulée autour d'elles, auréolée d'une lumière chaude et dorée. La première image qu'elle reçut sur sa rétine ne fut pas celle du visage lunaire et parfait de Snape. Mais le sourire provocateur et le visage moqueur de Mandy. Mandy qui enroulait l'une de ses plus longues mèches chocolat autour d'un index, se mordant la lèvre. En tournant rapidement la tête, Lily put voir qu'elles étaient seules.

–Comment va _Se-ve-rus_ ?

Son visage pourtant si rougi, perdit toute couleur, devenant livide, la mâchoire bloquée. Mandy la perverse éclata de rire, se jetant contre son lit, pour sortir d'un tiroir un épais livre bleu marine, aux pages jaunies, et à la reliure fragile. Un livre Moldu, en tout cas. Elle l'ouvrit à une page que Lily ne put voir, et même qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

–Alors, tu as suivi mes conseils donnés hier soir ?

–La ferme, répliqua Lily, cachée sous son oreiller plaqué sur son visage.

–Chut. Voyons si tu tiens encore le coup. Révisons nos dates historiques !

Mandy se mouilla le bout du pouce et de l'index, attrapant une page sèche et rugueuse, la tournant, en tournant d'autres encore. Les yeux fixés sur une série de nombres et de mots, elle cherchait, avant de parler.

–L'année du début du règne de Charlemagne ?

–800, répondit Lily d'un ton morne.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de jouer à ce jeu stupide, même si il pouvait lui assurer qu'elle oublierait ce terrible rêve. Elle voulait sortir, avaler une grande bouffée d'air frais, aller à Pré-au-Lard engloutir des kilos de caramel fondant et sucré... mais surtout oublier ce terrible rêve qui allait la faire mourir de honte si jamais il s'ébruitait. Plus jamais elle n'essaierait de voir le soleil, et encore moins le professeur Snape.

–Première Guerre Mondiale ?

–1914-1918.

–Révolution russe ?

–Octobre 1917.

–Très bien ! ironisa-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. Police politique d'Allemagne nazie ?

–Gestapo. Et bon sang, tu ne peux pas me parler d'autre chose que de ça ?!

Lily se leva d'un bond, profondément offensée. Comme si elle avait besoin de lui parler d'une telle horreur ! Comme si elle en avait besoin ! Elle, la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Qu'on lui parle de tous ces gens qui traitaient comme des inférieurs, des non-humains, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de leur lignée. Elle détestait ça. En voyant son visage rouge de colère, Mandy referma son livre d'un coup sec, envoyant voler des volutes de poussière grise. C'était trop horrible, ce qu'il s'était passé à l'époque. Ces famille déchirées. Les larmes qui avaient coulées. Le sang qui s'était rajouté. Les enfants qui ne revoyaient plus jamais leurs parents. Les frères et sœurs séparés. C'était trop pour Lily Evans. Elle s'écroula sur son lit, enfouissant sa tempe dans le creux de son oreiller, laissant rouler une larme fragile sur sa joue pâle, ignorant Mandy qui s'excusait.

–Mandy ?

–Quoi ?

–Et toi... quel est ton sang ?

Mandy n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir envie d'en parler. Elle se tourna rapidement vers Lily, le visage indifférent, murmurant un vague « Sang-Mêlé », avant de se cacher sous sa couette. Un visage d'une indifférence totale qui effraya presque Lily. Où était passé son sourire jovial et éternel ?

À la fin des cours, Lily resta dans la salle de potions, attendant que son professeur revienne. Sa face morne montrait qu'elle avait l'esprit trituré, mais qui aurait su dire pourquoi. Elle s'assit sur sa table, balançant ses pieds d'avant en arrière, se tordant les doigts qu'elle se retenait de craquer, le cœur battant. Le rêve qu'elle s'était permit d'avoir la nuit dernière s'était déjà envolé de son esprit. Dans un claquement de porte, Severus arriva, sa cape battant contre ses jambes. Plus jeune, à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce claquement de porte, elle sursautait. Mais elle était bien habituée à ce geste, et ne ressentait plus que de l'impatience à revoir son professeur.

–Bonjour, Evans.

–Professeur.

Son ton froid et indifférent, loin de le choquer, l'inquiéta plus qu'autre chose. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Lui aussi était habitué à la voir s'asseoir sur sa table d'élève, et de toute façon, il ne l'avait jamais réprimandée à ce sujet. Il posa un doigt sous son menton, relevant son visage de force, voyant son teint gris et misérable.

–Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

–Professeur... qu'est-ce que c'est... les règles de la pureté du sang ?

Si Lily n'avait pas sursauté lorsqu'il était arrivé, lui sursauta à sa place à cette question. En cinq ans qu'ils se fréquentaient, il savait très bien qu'elle était d'origine Moldue, était Née-Moldue, mais jamais encore ils n'avaient abordé ce sujet. Lui avait-on lancé cette ignoble insulte de Sang-de-Bourbe, pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?

–Eh bien... Il y a les Sang-Pur, les Sang-Mêlés, et les Nés-Moldus. Parce que certains n'ont que des sorciers dans leur famille, ils disent non seulement être plus hauts que les autres, mais aussi que ceux qui n'ont pas la même lignée qu'eux sont sales et à... exterminer. Vous connaissez l'antisémitisme ? C'est exactement pareil. Aussi ridicule et insensé, et qui pourtant, pousse à faire des choses aussi ignobles que durant la Seconde Guerre.

–Et moi, je ne suis qu'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe...

Severus fut profondément offusqué par ses paroles. Était-elle donc folle ? Jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne serait une « vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe ». Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il lui aurait crié qu'elle avait tout pour elle, la beauté, l'intelligence, la gentillesse... tout, absolument tout. Tout ce que n'avait pas une « vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe ».

–Non. Vous, vous êtes pure et brillante.

Un soubresaut parcourut le corps de Lily, sous l'effet de la surprise. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour admettre qu'elle avait très bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle se jeta sur lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou où elle enfouit son visage, pleurant silencieusement. Ce qui coupa net sa respiration à Severus, qui ne s'attendait pas à pareil geste ou pareille réaction, et ne savait que faire, à part tapoter ses omoplates.

–Calmez-vous donc, Lily, mais dîtes-moi juste : ce sera bientôt les grandes vacances. Comme j'imagine que vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelles de vos parents, vous viendrez toujours avec moi ?

Pour toute réponse, Lily hocha frénétiquement la tête.

Les BUSES se terminèrent enfin, deux semaines plus tard, à leur grand soulagement à tous les deux. Lily, dans sa chambre, fermait sa valise à moitié vide (au contraire de beaucoup de filles, elle n'avait pas énormément de vêtements et encore moins du maquillage), pour la cinquième fois. Son armoire une fois vide, elle s'assit tranquillement sur sa valise, l'air penaud, tirant quelque chose de sa poche : un papier blanc et lisse, qu'elle retourna. Sur cette photographie, qu'elle détailla longuement, venant juste de la retrouver, elle se vit, elle, petite fille, heureuse et joyeuse, dans les bras de ses parents, aux côtés de sa sœur Pétunia. Ils lui manquait tant. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour les retrouver. Pour faire revivre Tunie. Des flots salés coulèrent sur ses joues, s'écrasant contre la photo qui semblait terne.

Une heure plus tard, Lily finit par sortir dans le parc de Poudlard. Depuis une semaine, elle hésitait à partir chez lui pour les vacances. Elle qui était aussi excitée qu'une puce à cette idée, elle s'était largement refroidie lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il vivait à l'Impasse du Tisseur. C'était la rue voisine de celle où habitaient ses parents. Severus, accroché à la barre du Professeur Express, le train des professeurs, qui s'apprêtait à partir le premier, comme à chaque fois. Il l'appela d'un signe de main, et elle se rapprocha.

–Suivez-moi.

–Mais je n'ai pas le droit de venir dans les compartiments des professeurs !

Severus ne la laissa pas le contredire, et l'attrapa par l'épaule, la ramenant à l'intérieur du train, ignorant les regards qui glissaient sur eux comme les roues de la valise de Lily glissaient sur le tapis. Ils finirent par s'asseoir dans un compartiment vide, et le train s'ébranla avant de partir. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés, il faisait nuit noire à Londres, aussi Severus fit-il tranplaner Lily avec lui. La vieille bâtisse de l'Impasse du Tisseur penchait sur le côté, triste et morne, et les planches craquées ainsi que le plâtre sec étaient très éloquents. Mais Lily s'en moquait, la pluie déferlant sur leurs visages. Cette maison était parfaite pour elle.

Ils entrèrent, ensemble, dans un petit salon aux murs entièrement cachés par des bibliothèques pleines de livres de cuir rouge aux pages sèches et jaunies, avec une petite table ronde et branlante, ainsi que deux fauteuils noirs de tissu dur et rugueux. Sans fenêtres, la pièce manquait cruellement de lumière, de plus, toutes les portes étaient fermées. La cheminée était froide, et seule une petite horloge la ornait. Lily se tourna vers Severus, qui ne l'avait pas quittée du regard.

–Dans quelle chambre vais-je dormir ?

Pour toute réponse, Severus lui fit signe de la suivre, se baissant pour prendre sa valise, et ils montèrent dans les escaliers grinçants. Ils longèrent un long et étroit couloir, parfois orné d'une ou deux toiles d'araignée qui la firent frissonner, et il ouvrit la porte d'une chambre aux murs écarlates, remplie avec un lit du style Louis XVI, au bois noir et aux draps rouge sombre, et de meubles ambrés et cirés, comme une coiffeuse, une chaise, et une table de chevet, ainsi qu'une petite armoire ornée d'un miroir ovale et sale. Décidément, malgré le peu de propreté de la maison au vu de la poussière et des toiles, Snape était d'un goût rare et raffiné, même pour la chambre d'ami.

–Honnêtement, je déteste cette maison. Je n'y viens que pour les vacances d'été, et encore.

–C'est magnifique, répondit-elle avec émerveillement, elle qui n'avait jamais eu droit qu'à un simple lit gris, merci.

–Rangez donc vos affaires dans l'armoire, je vais manger. Vous viendrez manger avec moi, ou bien vous préférez vous coucher maintenant ?

–Je meurs de faim...

Et cela s'entendait, lorsque son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Severus n'y prêta pas attention, et hocha doucement la tête, sortant de la chambre. Avant de vider son unique valise, Lily se laissa tomber en arrière, contre le lit, qui grinça, fixant le plafond. Elle se sentait déjà comme chez elle. Rien que cette chambre, c'était déjà trop pour elle. Elle ne traîna pas pour vider ses affaires, et descendit dans la cuisine, où l'attendait son professeur, pour manger un rôti de bœuf préparé d'un coup de baguette.


	7. Cauchemar pour être rassurée

**N'oubliez pas : c'est une fanfiction dramatique, pas romantique.**

* * *

Lily s'était revêtue d'un ample tee-shirt blanc et d'un leggins noir, et après s'être douchée, le ventre plein et lourd, elle alla allumer la lampe de chevet qui baigna la pièce d'une douce lumière dorée. Elle ouvrit le lit, poussant les draps sombres doux comme le velours, s'y glissant lentement, les rabattant sur elle en éteignant la lumière. La couette était chaude. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à croire qu'elle se trouvait dans la maison de Snape, et qu'elle y dormait. Sa gorge se nouait à cette pensée.

Elle se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée. Ou du moins, pas tout à fait. Son esprit emprunta le mauvais chemin. Ses doigts se crispèrent sous son oreiller, tirant des pans de draps. Ses paupières se plissèrent, sa respirant s'alourdit et devint pénible, des gouttes de sueur coulant sur son visage fin. Son esprit trituré s'enfermait lui-même dans ce cauchemar. Le son grinçant du violon. L'odeur âcre de la fumée. Le claquement des pieds nus sur la pierre. Les murmures bourdonnant. Le désespoir silencieux dans les âmes. Le tortionnaire de sa propre âme relâcha l'étau sur son esprit, et Lily se réveilla en sursaut, paniquée, le front humide.

Elle se leva, cherchant à calmer sa respiration saccadée, essuyant son visage à l'aide de sa manche. À tâtons, elle avança dans la chambre, dans l'obscurité, ne voulant pas allumer la lumière. Elle ouvrit la porte, essayant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans, avançant de quelques pas dans le couloir, ouvrant une autre porte. Une autre respiration s'y faisait entendre, plus profonde, plus calme, dormant paisiblement. Déglutissant, Lily continua d'avancer, rouvrant la couette, s'y enfonçant, pour se blottir dans les bras de Severus. Elle plongeant son nez dans son cou, humant son amère odeur d'écorce de sorbier, tandis que, inconsciemment, il la serrait plus fort contre lui.

Son sommeil se fit plus calme. Elle était plus rassurée, elle se sentait plus en sécurité dans ses bras nus et froids. La nuit s'écoula lentement, et aucun mauvais rêve ne vint lui faire peur. Les volets étant rabattus, aucune lumière ne vint titiller leurs paupières. Severus étira la mâchoire, bâillant longuement, et tressauta en voyant Lily lovée au creux de ses bras, contre son torse. Que faisait-elle là, il n'en savait rien, mais elle avait l'air de trouver la position confortable en tout cas. Il caressa ses cheveux roux emmêlés, les enroulant autour de ses doigts fins. Elle frémit. Elle se réveilla paresseusement, avant de relever le visage vers le sien, rougissant un peu, prise sur le fait.

–Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? Ou plutôt... dans mon lit ?

–Dans vos bras irait tout aussi bien... j'ai fait un cauchemar...

–Que vous ayez huit ans et que vous réclamiez mes bras parce que vous avez fait un cauchemar, je comprendrais, mais à presque seize ans...

Lily ne répondit pas. Tout pouvait la trahir, et si elle était trahie, elle aurait bien trop peur de sa réaction. Même si elle n'en avait pas honte, lui se sentirait certainement honteux d'être aimé d'une gamine de quinze-seize ans qui en plus était son élève. Quel calvaire. Alors, elle se contenta de rougir un peu plus, et de se jeter encore une fois contre lui, à sa grande surprise. Il ne rechigna pas. Au contraire, il l'enlaça, caressant ses cheveux.

Un peu plus tard, ils se levèrent, la tête lourde, Severus allant rejoindre la cuisine. La première chose que fit Lily fut d'aller dans la salle de bains, pas pour aller se pomponner, encore heureux, mais pour se tremper le visage dans l'eau froide. Sa tête brûlait, s'échauffait, bien qu'elle allait un peu mieux. Elle sécha son visage, pour ensuite descendre dans la cuisine, où était déjà prêt le déjeuner, composé de toasts grillés, de tranches de lard, d'œufs fumants, et de thé. Autant Severus mangeait-il calmement qu'elle dévorait son petit-déjeuner, affamée. Au bout de trois minutes elle attaquait déjà sa tasse de thé au citron.

–J'ai appris que vos parents habitaient dans la rue voisine. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez peut-être aller les voir ?

Prise de court, Lily s'étouffa presque avec son thé, toussant, frappant sa poitrine, posant sa tasse. Estimant que cela ne la tuerait pas, Severus croqua dans son toast. Elle respira, se détendit. Il se méfierait si elle adoptait un tel comportement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se doute de quoique ce soit. Elle releva la tête, cherchant à afficher une expression détendue.

–Ce sera compliqué... mes parents partent à chaque vacances en Autriche...

–Vous n'allez quand même pas tenter de me faire croire qu'ils vous ont abandonnée ?

–Non ! Mais... je n'ai plus la moindre nouvelle d'eux... depuis si longtemps...

Severus soupira. Il tenait à rencontrer ses parents. Peut-être pas le jour même, certainement le lendemain, mais ils les rencontreraient. Il se doutait que quelque chose se passait. En passant par les crises de nerf de Lily jusqu'à la mort de sa sœur. Si sa sœur Pétunia avait été si jalouse d'elle, alors il était impossible que ce soit elle la préférée, plutôt Lily. Ils ne pouvaient pas regretter quoique ce soit envers Pétunia Evans, au point d'en rejeter leur fille cadette. Ils iraient le lendemain, avec ou sans son accord.

L'après-midi, ils décidèrent de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, Severus pour refaire le plein d'ingrédients pour l'année suivante, grandement en avance, Lily pour prendre l'air et, bien sûr, manger une glace au caramel chez Florian Fortârome. Ils comptèrent le Magicobus, Lily n'ayant pas l'âge de transplaner, bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie.

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre, fermant la porte d'ébène renforcée, jetant son pyjama sur le lit pour aller fouiller dans la commode que Severus lui avait laissée, cherchant un pantacourt et un chemiser à manches courtes. Elle s'habilla rapidement, sans le moindre soin. Lily était une fille du genre garçon manqué, pas de slim, pas de maquillage, pas de bijoux, pas de robes, pas même une jupe, et encore moins des ballerines. Elle, c'était bottes, jeans, cheveux décoiffés, toute l'année, peu importe si elle mourrait de chaud. Ses parents lui avaient payé des robes, des jupes, jamais elle ne les mettait. Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de les cacher au fond de l'armoire avant de partir à Poudlard.

Elle mit sa sacoche autour de son cou, et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, ratant les dernières marches, glissant sur le derrière. Severus était toujours dans le salon, sa cape autour du cou, lisant le journal attentivement. Il finit par le plier, le posant sur la table basse et branlante, et se leva, remettant une petite horloge sur la cheminée. Lily s'approcha, lui attrapant le poignet, lui souriant de ses lèvres humides.

–Je suis prête, lança-t-elle d'une voix claironnante.

–J'avais remarqué, répliqua-t-il.

Lily lui fit une petite moue de lèvres, se retenant de lui tirer la langue. Elle se tourna, se dirigea vers la porte. Elle fit tomber sa baguette au sol, et se baissa pour la ramasser. Un très, très court instant. Suffisant pour que le regard noir de Severus ne glisse par inadvertance vers le bas de son dos. Elle sortit, le laissant là. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il se passait. Une série d'images défilait dans sa tête. Son sourire. Ses cheveux. Ses rires. Son rire. Ses yeux. Sa douceur. La douceur de sa peau et de sa voix. Sa compréhension. Son entêtement. Sa voix. Son attention. Cette proximité. Et maintenant ça. Son propre désir. Elle dans son lit, dans ses bras. Elle s'était pourtant juste accroupie, rien de plus futile. Ou alors n'avait-il jamais été insensible ou invulnérable. Non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas commencer à éprouver des sentiments pour Lily Evans...


End file.
